1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of photography, and in particular to photographic cameras. More specifically, the invention relates to a compact camera with a deployable or extendable flash unit.
2. Description of the Art
Nowadays it is an important objective in designing cameras to provide one that is relatively compact. Toward this end there has been designed various cameras with collapsible or foldable electronic flash units. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,920,368, issued Apr. 24, 1990, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,910,542, issued Mar. 20, 1990, each disclose a single-lens reflex camera having an electronic flash unit that is supported by a linkage mechanism for movement between a storage or non-firing position enclosed in the camera body and an operative or firing position extended substantially from the camera body. In the storage position, the flash unit is integrated with the camera body. In the operative position, the flash unit is further spaced from the camera's taking lens to substantially reduce the known red-eye affect that may occur during exposure.